


couples costumes

by spaceboy620



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, They're just very dumb, asahi is a little gay for noya, everyone makes fun of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy620/pseuds/spaceboy620
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama show up to a Halloween party accidentally wearing matching costumes. They're definitely not couples costumes. Obviously.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	couples costumes

Halloween was in week. It was Hinata's favorite holiday; there was candy, costumes, and no homework. How much better could it get?

When he entered the Karasuno gym, Hinata sprinted up to Kageyama. The asshole had left 15 minutes early just to get there before Hinata. It didn't count as a win because technically they hadn't even raced. 

"Bakeyama! Bakeyama!" Hinata yelled, jumping up in front of his scowling teammate. "Halloween is next Friday!"

Kageyama grunted. "I know, idiot. Tanaka-san and Noya-san have been talking about their costumes for months."

Hinata turned around to open his locker. "What are you dressing up as? You have to dress up for Suga-san's party, so don't even say you're not going to."

"I never said that."

"Okay, well you were going to!"

"Shut up and change, you don't know what I'm thinking."

Closing his locker, Hinata sighed as he walked out of the locker room.

Kageyama watched him as he left. 

A week later, Hinata walked into school without his costume. His mom asked why he wasn’t wearing one to school this year, but he just shook his head thinking about how much Kageyama would laugh at him for it.

He would get to wear it at the party, anyway, so this wasn’t really a big deal.

When everyone was stretching after practice that day, Suga reminded everyone of the details.

“Don’t come before 9, okay? But also don’t come too late. Because we’ll have to wait for you. I’m looking at you Ennoshita, don’t think I forgot the last holiday party. Daichi, you’re bringing the drinks, don’t forget.”

“Yes, Suga-san!” the first and second years yelled in unison as Ennoshita turned to hide the flush on his face. 

“Oh, and Tanaka and Noya. No dressing up as anything inappropriate, my parents will be home for most of the party.” Tanaka and Noya shared suspicious smiles.

Tsukishima looked at Kageyama. “And will the King be blessing us with a costume?” he said with one of his irritating smirks. Yamaguchi giggled beside him, ever the loyal soldier.

Before Kageyama had the chance to snap at him, Hinata interrupted. “Of course he’s dressing up! Kageyama will have the best costume out of all of us!”

“Idiot. You didn’t have to speak for me,” Kageyama mumbled.

Hinata knew he was right. Kageyama always either pretended he didn’t care or returned the taunt with a murderous glare. But he was feeling oddly defensive and it bothered him how Tsukishima still called Kageyama the ‘King’.

It was just because they were teammates. They weren’t even friends. Kageyama couldn’t go five minutes without insulting him. Teammates. That’s why he felt like this.

A few hours later, it was finally time for the party. Hinata was especially proud of his costume this year. He had dressed up as Gon from Hunter x Hunter. Kenma was supposed to be his Killua, but he didn’t want to go to a party, especially not a party with only Karasuno members.

Oh well, Gon was still Gon before Killua. This would have to do. His costume was still pretty great either way.

When Hinata knocked on Suga’s door, he heard some voices, but it was suspiciously quiet. 

The door opened, and he realized why. Only Daichi, Asahi, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita had arrived.

Daichi and Suga were wearing matching Batman and Cat Woman costumes, Asahi was dressed as Hans Solo, and Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita did some group costume, although it was hard to identify what exactly it was. The three little pigs? He’d have to ask them.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked in a few minutes later, Tsukishima wearing some famous basketball player’s jersey and Yamaguchi in a cheerleader outfit. A very subtle excuse to wear a skirt. It was a shame he couldn’t convince Tsukishima to wear one too. 

Fifteen minutes later, the stars of the show, Tanaka and Noya, showed up. Everyone had prepared for the worst from them, but they only appeared to be wearing Superman capes.

Suga eyed them suspiciously. “That’s your costume?”

“Why, of course it is! You told us to dress appropriately, so we did. We wouldn’t want to give your parents the wrong impression,” they replied innocently.

“Hmm.” said Suga.

“Anyways, we’re only waiting on Kageyama now. Yachi and Kiyoko are having a date night tonight, so they won’t be coming.”

“Ugh, to be in a happy relationship,” Asahi sighed.

“Oh, I’m sure Noya would be happy to be your boyfriend!” Tanaka exclaimed, eliciting very apparent blushes from both Asahi and Noya.

Tsukishima chimed in, as usual. “Speaking of boyfriends, where is yours, Hinata? Leave it to the King to be fashionably late.”

Just as Hinata was about to yell at him, there was a knock on the door. Probably Kageyama. 

“Come in, Kageyama! No, no you’re not too late, we haven’t really started anything,” he heard Suga say from the door.

Suga walked back into the living room with a suspicious smile on his face. “Kageyama’s here. He’s wearing a costume.”

And then Hinata understood Suga’s smile. Kageyama was behind him, wearing a Killua costume. As in the matching costume to Hinata’s. As in what could be a couples costume.

The entire team burst out into laughter as Hinata and Kageyama froze and started at each other, face burning red.

“Couples costumes? And here I thought we were still pretending you guys aren’t dating,” breathed Tsukishima through laughs.

“WE’RE NOT DATING” yelled Hinata and Kageyama in sync.

“Wow, they even talk together, like couples,” Tanaka pointed out.

“We’re not a couple. It’s just a weird coincidence. Why would I even wanna match with this asshole??” Hinata whined.

The team shared knowing smiles as they did their best to compose themselves.

After losing round after round of Pictionary (they weren’t the brightest, it wasn’t much of a surprise), Hinata and Kageyama were permanently exiled from the game for their “sore loser attitudes”. 

They were quietly sitting in the corner of the living room on Suga’s beanbags, sipping their drinks, when Kageyama cleared his throat and spoke. “I didn’t do it on purpose, you know. I just like Killua.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Well obviously you idiot! It’s not like you knew I would be dressing up as Gon!”

From the other side of the room, they heard Noya cough and let out something that sounded suspiciously like “actually he did know, you told everyone”.

Kageyama blushed for about the thirtieth time that night. “I swear I didn’t know. It’s not like I’d wanna wear matching couples costumes with you.”

“I wouldn’t wanna wear a couples costume with you either!” Hinata fired back. “We’re not even a couple yet.”

Kageyama started coughing on the sip he had just taken. “Yet??”

“Who knows how long it’ll take you to man up and ask me out? I’m not that easy, you know. I wouldn't wear matching costumes without being asked out,” explained Hinata, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

When Kageyama just stared at him wordlessly, Hinata started to panic. Had he misinterpreted? He thought it was mutual. He could have sworn-

“Oi. Idiot. Stop thinking whatever stupid things you’re thinking,” blurted Kageyama, but less aggressively than usual. He was obviously trying to compose himself, but it wasn’t working out for him.

Hinata stuttered in response. “Sorry, I just thought-”

“Do you wanna.”

“Do I wanna what?”

“You know.”

“Know what?” Hinata blinked, his heart pounding.

“What you were just talking about, you know what I mean idiot.”

“Kageyama, are you asking me out?”

Kageyama turned about 50 shades redder. “I- I mean only if you want.”

Hinata lit up and forgot all his previous worries. Kageyama had finally asked him. Not like he had been waiting forever or anything.

He leaned forward, pressed a light kiss to Kageyama’s cheek, and smiled as he moved back to his own beanbag.

Hinata burst out laughing at the sight of Kageyama’s face. He was frozen in place, unable to move after just a kiss on the cheek. “That was my yes,” Hinata explained.

Just as he was about to make fun of Kageyama for his expression, Hinata’s face quickly replicated it. Everyone was staring at them. Everyone had seen Hinata kiss Kageyama. He was pretty sure Tanaka had recorded the entire thing too. Oh God. 

Hinata turned in embarrassment and buried his face into Kageyama’s shoulder. This could not get any worse. At least he had a boyfriend now, though.

With everything that had happened, no one noticed Suga’s parents slip out. When Tanaka and Noya realized no more adults were in the house, they jumped up and ran to the front of the room.

“What.” Suga deadpanned. Nothing that required the absence of his parents could be good.

Tanaka started. “Well, as you guys can see, we dressed up as Superman this year. I’m sure all of you were disappointed by this boring choice, but fear not, we have better things in store.”

With that, they ripped off their capes to reveal, well, almost nothing. Literally. They were barely wearing anything.

The room was quiet.

“Male strippers!” they exclaimed.

And suddenly the room shook as everyone howled in laughter. Although Asahi did look a little constipated at the sight of Noya like that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) this is the first time i've actually posted something i've written, so i'd love anything you see that i could change or add on to!


End file.
